watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 149/@comment-3434177-20190120213842/@comment-27702860-20190121072438
First, welcome to being an official member! Members get cake . . . delicious cake cake is a lie! - Ed. delicious cake! Second, probably something to keep an eye on. Frankly, it does not matter if minor characters are added to that page since that is what it is there for. I am wondering which of them will earn their own page. Futaki would have been one if that page existed prior to creating a separate page for her. Something off-topic, it makes me happy the seeing how Tomoko is taking on consciously (by her way) the Imae's role, a function which isn't easy to occupy, especially for her, and I think that won't be the only time where she'll have to assumpt it. What I really enjoyed, with the drawing--nice touch of the feather floating!--Tomoko thinks this is a role she should play. She does not really care, BUT the reason she does it is she knows that "That Girl" had no reason to do for her either, and we know it helped her. So she decides to play a part to make Shizuku feel better. She did not do that for Yū when she failed her test. Add it to the empathy she feels for other girls in the previous chapter. She now knows how, say, a Yoshida feels. Now she is still Tomoko! She still will tease Hina about her "Lascivious Pink Road to a Christening!" when Hina messes with her. By the way, it's strange Ucchi wasn't present during all that time, it's going three chapters in a row whithout her pressence, how would she have reacted at seeing Tomoko embracing Hirasawa? I re-read the chapter a few times to make sure she is not peeking behind something! I missed her the first few times in the "Lunch" chapter. Fans have made comic of her in the bushes watching. Anyways, I think she will have reacted badly. My current theory on Uchi is that she wants Tomoko to make some "move" on her. I think that because she tries to have surenditious contact with her--touching her hand/being squeezed against her by a mascot or on a train. It is contact without risk. She then thinks Tomoko "hits/flirts/''kimoi''!!" with every girl she sees. So I think, think, she believes if she talks with Tomoko a few times Tomoko will start to flirt with her. This does not have to be Yuri Snogging Behind the Equipment Shed! I think Uchi, like Tomoko, is uncomfortable with the whole concept of sexual and romantic relationships. This may make her very weird belief make sense in her mind: that a lesbian Tomoko would only love her from a distance! Soooo . . . to answer your question: I do not think she would react well at all. Thus far, she has "suffered in silence." That depiction of her face with her hair blown by the passing train when she sees Tomoko embracing Miyazaka is rather tragic. Total speculation on my part, perhaps having her in the background hissing, "Kimoi!" would distract from the story a bit? Tomoko and Uchi's approach to sexuality and romance may be a bit the same. When she "sexually harrasses" Yū, Tomoko remains in control. Even when she invites Yoshida to pinch her nipples, she knows it is simply for Yoshida to "get even." When confronted with actual possible intimacy, Tomoko tends to go overboard to run away from it. She seems to expect that "it" happens--like thinking her heart should "skip a beat" when she talks to Wada IF they are "meant to be" and all of that. I think Uchi thinks the same way: "it" will happen. The only difference is Uchi has an actual crush on someone: Tomoko. I do not think Tomoko has a crush on anyone currently.